


I'm The One

by sunnytaemin



Series: Black Rose (Kai x Taemin) [1]
Category: EXO, NCT, SHINee, SuperM, WAYV
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Ass to Mouth, Ass-eating, Bottom Lee Taemin, Crack, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Hickeys, Humour, Kim Jongin/Lee Taemin, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, My First Smut, NSFW, Neck Kissing, Nipple Play, Oppa Kink, Oral Sex, Panty Kink, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Kim Jongin | Kai, d/s dynamics, handjob, i forgot smh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:07:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26774875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnytaemin/pseuds/sunnytaemin
Summary: Kai gives Taemin a hanjob in their kitchen whilst the other members are sitting in the living room. If Taemin cums without the other members noticing, Kai will eat him out.
Series: Black Rose (Kai x Taemin) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951954
Comments: 17
Kudos: 44





	1. Want

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic on this site and i'm nervous asf lmao (even though there's no reason to be since I know y'all are a loving community)  
> Please don't judge too harshly, i'm sensitive <3 💀💞  
> I have a cold so I can't be bothered to proof-read.. at least for now.  
> Constructive criticism is appreciated and will be acknowledged!  
> Enjoy the fic! x

Taemin walks into the SuperM kitchen and gets himself a glass of water. He watches the members and TV from the kitchen sink, leaning on the countertop and sipping on his drink. 

"Where's Jongin?" he calls out. 

"He said he was going to the store to get something, I think." Marks answers, without looking away from the TV. He stretches out on the chair, sitting between Taeyong and Lucas. He rests his head on Lucas' lap and stretches his feet onto Taeyong's lap. 

"Hey! Why do I get your feet on my lap and not your head?" Taeyong laughs at Mark's cuteness. 

"Uhh.. because I said so?" Mark smiles. 

Taeyong stays silent for a couple of seconds as he looks at Mark. 

"..Good enough for me." He slaps Mark's thigh. 

Mark squeaks, which causes Taeyong and Lucas to laugh. 

"We'll deal with you later." Lucas whispers in his ear.

Taemin, who's still watching everything going on from the kitchen, is surprised and almost jumps up when a hand snakes around his slim waist. 

"Hey, baby.." Jongin says softly. 

"Oh, it's just you. I thought that I had to slap someone for a second." Taemin jokes. 

Jongin chuckles lowly in his ear, causing Taemin to shiver. 

"We wouldn't want that now, would we, Taeminnie-hyung?" 

"No.." Taemin is already affected by Jongin's deep voice, feeling it deep in his core. 

"Are you alright, hyung?" he smirks, moving in closer and rubbing his hands on Taemin's hips. 

Taemin is already starting to get turned on, and he doesn't know what to say. Jongin notices. 

"Let's play our little game, alright?" Jongin says. 

Taemin's eyes widen momentarily. "Right here? The members are only a few feet in front of us!"

Jongin replies, "So? They can't hear us, the volume on the TV is way too loud. Besides, they're busy cuddling." He points to Chittaphon and Baekyun, who are sprawled against the side couch, all cozied up in a blanket. 

Taemin considers it, so Jongin reassures him. "Don't worry, babe. I'll make sure that everything will be fine." he mumbles against his earlobe, his hand playing with Taemin's waistband. 

"Ok.." Taemin bites his lip. 

Jongin slowly pulls down Taemin's shorts, so no one is alarmed by his quick movements. "Damn, you're wearing your special panties tonight?" He curses as he plays with the soft fabric. "You're already starting to get wet.." 

"I've missed you.." Taemin breathes out. "Play with me already.."

Jongin doesn't wait a second longer as he pulls something small from out of his pocket.

"Is that lube? When did you get it?" Taemin asks, surprised. 

"That's one of the things that I went to buy.." Jongin replies quickly. "Keep your head forward for now, babe." 

Taemin quickly looks forward at the TV that the other members are watching. Some type of movie is being displayed, but Taemin doesn't care.. he just wants to look like he isn't about to receive a handjob. 

Jongin quickly closes the cap of the lube bottle and spreads it across his fingers. "Get ready, babe". 

Taemin nods, and waits for about three seconds, until he feels a warm, wet fist slowly being pushed down his length. 

He gasps at the feeling, almost letting out a moan before he catches himself. He can feel Jongin smirking against his earlobe again, as he starts to suck on it slowly. 

"Ah.. Jongin.." Taemin moans out as quietly as he can. "I don't know if I can stay quiet.."

"You can." Jongin moves down to his neck, kissing and sucking on it. He quickly finds Taemin's erogenous zone and pumps a little faster. 

Taemin releases a whine, not loud enough for the members to hear as they're blasting the movie from their speakers. 

He leaks a small trail of precum onto Jongin's hand. "Fuck, Taemin.." Jongin groans as Taemin pushes back onto him. 

"I don't know how long i'll last, oppa.." Taemin moans as Jongin leaves a bruising hickey on his neck. 

"Then don't, babyboy." Jongin laps at the hickey with his tongue. Taemin throws his head back as Jongin thumbs at the head slowly. 

"Oh my gosh.." he whines against his embrace. "Please.. please.." 

"How bad do you want to cum?" 

"So badly, oppa.. let me cum, please." 

Jongin growls against his neck. "I love it when you call me oppa, baby." 

He moves his fist up and down quickly, the lube slick all over his length.. the head receiving the most pressure. 

Taemin let's his mouth fall open, any sound he was trying to hold back was let out now. The slickness created a lewd sound, which turned him on even more. 

"You're so wet for me, Taeminnie.. you can cum."

It only takes a few seconds of fast pumping for Taemin to cum, mewling with his head thrown back onto Jongin's shoulder, arching his back. Jongin helped him ride through his orgasm, pumping slowly as Taemin leaked onto the kitchen floor. 

"Fuck.. that was so sexy." Jongin kissed the hickey, causing Taemin to shudder. 

He looked at the members, who were still watching their movie, unaware of what has just happened. 

Taemin, who just had experienced the most powerful orgasm of his life, fell back onto Jongin, who caught him quickly. 

"You're probably tired, babe.. let me get you to our roo-"

"That's not how the deal went." Taemin laughed against his chest. Jongin smirked. 

"You still want a round two?" Taemin nodded. "Ok then.. let's go." he pulled up Taemin's pants for him, and carried him to their room. 

Chittaphon, who was still laying on the side-couch with Baekhyun, was the first to notice the pair. "Oh, Jongin-hyung! When did you get home?" he smiled as everyone else looked at them. 

"Not too long ago, actually. Taemin is feeling a little tired so i'm going to our room with him." Jongin replied. 

"Oh, ok!" Chittaphon grinned at them as he turned back to the movie, snuggling against Baekyun. 

"I'm not done with you yet", Jongin smirked.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just realised that this chapter is like 80% smut and 20% crack/humour.. at least that's what it felt like.  
> i think this has been proof-read enough so  
> enjoy! lmao

Jongin locked the door to their bedroom behind him, and softly dropped Taemin on the bed. 

"When did you get so strong, Jongin-ah?" Taemin giggled, despite what they were doing. 

"Been working out more recently.. I can see that it paid off." he laughed softly. 

Taemin raised an eyebrow. "Let me see." he smirked. 

Jongin rolled his eyes jokingly and lifted his shirt up. "Ah-Ah-Ah.." Taemin tutted, "all the way off."

He pulled off his shirt and Taemin almost choked. He fixated his eyes on Jongin's body, watching how his abdomen flexed under the light, how his six-pac looked so smooth yet so hard.. he let his fingers out to touch them. 

"You've been hiding this from me, babe? Of all people?" Taemin questioned with a glint in his eyes. 

"It's one of my many surprises, Taemin-ah.. now. take off your pants again." Jongin said, getting more into the dominant role. 

"Oh, you're no fun." Taemin smiled as he pulled off his shirt and then his pants, wincing when his semi-hard on got caught on his shorts. Jongin smirked as he noticed how wet Taemin was still.  
Taemin shuffled under his gaze. He felt himself getting harder just from Jongin's stare. 

"Don't you want to turn around for your reward, baby?" Jongin whispered, hovering over him. Taemin nodded his head as he went to turn around on his knees.. face down, ass up. The way he liked it. 

Jongin observed how the slickness from earlier started to drip down the inside of Taemin's thighs. He was insanely hard as he anticipated how Taemin would taste, how he would feel around his tongue. 

"Alright.." he said as he grabbed Taemin's asscheeks, "you ready?" 

"As ready as I can be when someone's about to eat me out." Taemin joked. 

"You won't be joking around when i'm done with you, hun." Jongin said. 

"We'll see about tha-" Taemin stopped himself as Jongin licked a stripe up from his balls to his hole. Damn, he was good.

"You gonna finish that sentence, hyung?" 

"..Shut up." Taemin replied. 

Jongin chuckled as he went to work. He held Taemin's asscheeks apart as he licked around his rim, encircling his tongue around the tight ring of muscle. 

Taemin let out a gasp as Jongin slowly started to push in his tongue. 

"Wow.. wow.." he quietly moaned.. he was stumped for words as his mind suddenly went blank. All he could think about was Jongin's tongue in his ass. 

Jongin took notice of Taemin's reaction, he could clearly see that he was enjoying his reward, as he let out puffs of air.. slowly pushing back against Jongin's tongue, but then moving forward because the pleasure was too much.  
Jongin wrapped his hand on his hips and held him in place. 

"You're going to have to stay still, Taemin-ah.." Jongin commented. 

Taemin tried to ground himself by gripping the bedsheets, as Jongin started to push his tongue deeper inside. He released a drawn out whine as he started to leak onto the bedsheets. 

"Oh.." he felt himself getting closer and closer to the edge. Jongin's tongue was so close to his prostate.. but Jongin felt like something else should be added. 

A finger.. or two. 

Taemin was caught by surprise when he felt two digits inside him, along with his boyfriends' tongue. 

"Oh my gosh- oh my gosh.." he pushed back, releasing an even louder moan this time, one the members would surely hear. 

Jongin smirked against Taemin's rim, feeling himself getting closer to his goal. There was just one more thing. 

He knew how sensitive Taemin was in his chest area, specifically his nipples. Every time they were with the other members, he would refuse to have anyone touch his chest.. especially Jongin.  
But they were in the comfort of their bedroom now.. so Jongin did what he had to do to give Taemin a great orgasm.  
He reached forward and flicked Taemin's hard nipple, looking to see his reaction. Taemin let out a loud gasp. 

"Jongin.. Jongin.. please.." Taemin whined. Jongin reached forward again and rubbed at Taemin's bud, enjoying how Taemin started squirming around and panting, getting closer and closer.  
Jongin started to stab at his prostate with his tongue and fingers, hearing how Taemin got louder by the second. 

"I- I'm- Jongin.. Ah-" Taemin couldn't speak properly, his mind fogging up once again, he was so close. Jongin rubbed harder and faster.. he was due to cum at any second. 

"I.. I'm cumming!-" Taemin whimpered and let out a loud cry as he arched his back and pushed himself onto Jongin's tongue. White shot all over the sheets and onto his chest. 

He shook as he started to come down from his high, Jongin rubbing smooth circles around his hips. "There you go.. you did so well, prince." he smiled at Taemin. Taemin turned his head and showed a weak smile

"That was.. amazing.." he panted, "my legs feel like jelly, though".

Jongin laughed as he rubbed at Taemin's legs. "Why don't you lay down, babe? I'll get you a warm towel." 

"That would be great, thanks." Taemin rubbed his eyes. 

"Are you tired, hun?" Jongin called from the bathroom. 

"No! See? I'm wide awake." Taemin sat up as he watched Jongin. "How could I be sleepy when I have THAT as my view?" he emphasised as he pointed to Jongin's abs.  
"Now that's.. just illegal.. it just is." He grinned. 

Jongin rolled his eyes jokingly for the second time that night, "you're so fixated on my abs, hun.." he laughed as he walked back with the towel. "sounds like you have a problem." 

"I do not.." Taemin acted as if he was offended. "Am I not allowed to appreciate my boyfriends' body?" he ran his fingers through his six-pac again and Jongin sat down.  
He looked down at Taemin's hand. 

"You can do whatever you want to my abs next time, babe.. how about that?"

"You promise?" Taemin said, with another glint in his eye. 

"Yes.. now let me clean you up." 

Taemin looked down at himself, "wow.. I came a lot.. and by a lot I mean a LOT.." 

"You should see the back." Jongin grinned at him. 

Taemin pushed at his shoulder, "it's your fault! you shouldn't have ate me out so well.." he pouted. 

"Ah, don't be like that, honey!" Jongin laughed as he pinched his cheeks, which got Taemin laughing as well. "I'll get you cleaned up and then we can go back to the other members if you want." 

Taemin smiled, "I'd like that."

~~~~~~~

A few minutes later, they got to the living room, where the other members just finished their movie. 

"That was so good." Mark sat up.

"I agree, and it's even better that your feet aren't on my lap anymore." Taeyong joked. 

"Hey! My feet are amazing, thank you.." Mark fake-slapped Taeyong. 

"He's got you there." Lucas laughed at Taeyong. 

"You two are being dumb!" Taeyong held Mark. 

"Better to be dumb than stupid!" Mark retorted. 

"..That makes no sense whatsoever." Lucas said. 

"Fine then, for the next movie, my feet will be on YOUR lap!" Mark set his feet on Lucas. 

"Whatever.. I think your feet are cute anyways."

"Hey guys, couldn't sleep?" Baekhyun questioned as Taemin and Jongin piled onto the other side couch. 

"Something like that." Jongin smirked at Taemin, which caused him to blush. 

"..Ok, well do you want to choose the next movie? These three can never pick one." 

"Sure.. here, Taemin-hyung." Jongin passed him the remote. 

"Not that movie! That sucks." Mark said as he laid his head on Taeyong's lap. 

"He didn't even choose yet.." Chittaphon replied. 

"Oh.."

The room broke into laughter. "You can be so stupid sometimes."

Mark rolled his eyes as he grinned, "choose s good one Taemin-hyung."

"I will.." 

And so the group continued binge-watching movies until the late hours of the night.. snacking, commenting on how stupid some of the scenes were, and just overall having a good time.  
But Jongin had his eyes on the man around his arm. 

What would he have in store from Taemin next time?

THE END.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you've made it here,thank you for reading through this short series of mine! Ive had fun writing it, so I hope you've had fun reading it! 💜  
> I don't know what's in store for the future, but i'm definitely going to write a TaeKai fic again! This has been great 💞 thank you for the support. 
> 
> I'll see you soon. x
> 
> -sunnytaemin

**Author's Note:**

> If you've made it here, thank you for reading! Again, all constructive criticism is appreciated! Please leave a comment if you've read through and have something to say. <3


End file.
